AKA I Have No Spleen
AKA I Have No Spleen is the third episode of the third season of the television series Jessica Jones. Synopsis Itching to get back out on the streets and find her attacker, Jessica defies her doctor's advice. Jeri reconnects reflects with her college flame Kith. Plot Trish Walker left immediately after giving Jessica Jones Andrew Brandt's name. Jones, all alone in the room, examined her wound, discovering that her spleen was removed. The doctor informed her that if she was a normal human then her injuries would’ve been fatal. Jones had her sights set on Brandt and didn’t care much for what the doctor had to say. She attempted to stand as she wanted to be discharged, but she found herself too weak to move, and was helped back onto the bed by the doctor. While using the bathroom, Malcolm Ducasse noticed that he was peeing blood. He appeared disturbed, but not surprised. Zaya Okonjo entered the bathroom to bring him back to bed and noticed the blood too, as well as the bruise on Ducasse’s abdomen, which he claimed was the result of a minor car wreck. He claimed that it was simply internal bruising that would pass. Zaya wanted to sue, but Ducasse decided against it. Besides, he had work, which he would be doing from home as he didn’t feel like dealing with Hogarth. While Zaya had her dream job, Ducasse was just in it for the cash and clout. One more year and he could go out on his own. They then have sex. Jones awakened from her sleep. Startled by her nightmare, she kicked detective Eddy Costa as he approached, unaware of who he was initially. He was there to take her statement, though Jones wouldn’t offer up much and refused to look at herself or even be treated as a victim. Hogarth and Lyonne had lunch at Tutto Ilgiorno, a local restaurant. The last time Lyonne saw Hogarth, she cried so hard her eyes were swollen for three days. The time before that, they were romantic. Lyonne inquired about Wendy, who Hogarth left her for. Hogarth married her, but later cheated. Hogarth then revealed that Wendy died in a tragic accident. Hogarth questioned if Lyonne was still mad at her, to which Lyonne was undecided on. She told Lyonne that she asked her out because she wanted to see if she was happy. Lyonne isn’t broken and is very happy. She married Peter a year after she and Hogarth broke up. What started as a rebound, turned into 23 years and a family. Hogarth is sorry that Lyonne lost her daughter to cancer. After Zoey died, Lyonne stopped playing, and became a teacher. They then started to reminisce about their past. Jeri revealed that she still had the tape that Lyonne composed for her all those years ago. As tension rose, Lyonne decided to excuse herself, but not before noting her disbelief that Hogarth still had the tape. At the hospital, Jones had been discharged against medical advice. Still weak and wounded from her attack, Jones limped and wobbled her way home. She is greeted at the door by Gillian, who installed new security measures. Jones ordered Gillian to find out everything she could about Andrew Brandt, but she was off the clock. Before leaving, she informed Jones that Vido stopped by to give her a gift and she then gave Jones her medication. In her refrigerator, Jones found the burger that Erik had made for her. Unbeknownst to the two of them, Jones and Walker were simultaneously studying the same case, looking into Andrew Brandt. Jones fell asleep at her desk. She only woke when Ducasse knocked at the door. She thanked him for calling the ambulance and he gave her the knife that she was stabbed with. He swiped it before police arrived. He called in a favor and ran the prints. The knife is clean and too common to trace. He figured Jones would say that she didn’t need any favors, so he billed her to his services. Jones broke into Brandt’s apartment and looked through his home for any clues. Walker was there as well, though she didn’t come up with any leads. Brandt was her target first, and she wanted to be the one to bring him in, though Jones wanted vengeance after he stabbed her. Walker is concerned that Jones would take this from her. She advised Jones to go home and take care of herself, and to allow Walker to handle Brandt. Before Jones’ intervention, Walker intended to take Brandt to the police, but she knew this wasn’t Jones’ goal. After congratulating Zaya on a job well done, Hogarth called Ducasse into her office. She was very much aware of Ducasse and Zaya’s relationship, though she didn’t care, so long as the two of them signed a consent form. As for the assignment she called him in for, it is to stay between the two of them. She needed a workup on Peter Lyonne. She wanted to know what he was hiding. Jones made a series of calls regarding potential auctions for the stolen sculpture, but each call led nowhere. Disguised as a student, Ducasse infiltrated the university and broke into Lyonne’s office. He hacked into Lyonne’s hard drive and gained access to his laptop, allowing him full surveillance. Lyonne returned as Ducasse was leaving the office. Lyonne mistook him for a student in need of assistance and invited him in. Ducasse claimed his name was Darryl and that he was looking to transfer into Lyonne’s seminar. Lyonne, completely unsuspecting, fell for Ducasse’s story. Jones was visited by Erik. She told him that she didn’t have a spleen, though neither were aware of it’s purpose to begin with. He inquired about Jones’ attacker. She suspected who it was, and he questioned what she would do with him when she found him. Jones, however, didn’t provide much of an answer. Erik claimed that the real reason he stopped by was to see if she tried the burger. They still had a $50 bet on the line. Jones lied and said she tossed it. After a successful day of work on Styles with Trish, she ran home, changing out of her work clothes and into her crime fighting clothes. Hogarth stopped by Jones’ apartment after learning that she had been stabbed. She also found out that Jones posed as an assistant for her firm in search of the sculpture. Everyday, Hogarth took an alarming amount of medication just to get out of bed. In spite of being fundamentally vulnerable and alone, she got out of bed, went to work, and won. She expected the same from Jones. As for the sculpture, Hogarth agreed to make some calls. In the meantime, she had her actual assistant send some names of galleries for Jones to survey. Within moments, Jones had the list. From there, Jones hit the streets. It didn’t take her long to realize that Walker was following her. As a distraction, she handed off a napkin to an unsuspecting guy on the street. Walker approached the man and took the napkin only to discover that there was nothing on it, except for mustard. Jones suddenly passed out while walking down the street. Fortunately, Walker wasn’t far behind. She ran to Jones and called for an ambulance. Walker then found a piece of paper inside Jones’ jacket and ran off with it. Lyonne showed up at Hogarth’s apartment after Hogarth sent her a photo of the alleged tape she supposedly kept. Lyonne composed it when she was 21. They recorded it while in bed. Lyonne had said she had something for Hogarth. She pulled up a chair and played for her. Hogarth had never been more in love. She then put the tape in and tried to play it for them then, but it didn’t work. Lyonne decided to pull out her cello and play for her. Hogarth approached Lyonne and caressed her body. Lyonne stopped herself before it went too far, but only briefly. She then got on top of Hogarth and they started kissing. Ducasse, sitting right across of Zaya, began his surveillance on Peter Lyonne, having previously gained access through his laptop camera. His only discovery was that Lyonne was having an affair. So, when Zaya snatched his headphones out his laptop so that he could hear her talking to him, she mistook his assignment for porn, which she was perfectly fine with. She actually wanted to watch it with him, which led to them having sex. Jones woke up in the hospital. She lost consciousness due to dehydration. She was panicking after having flashes of her attack. She immediately asked for her belongings. She received a message from Hogarth regarding an auction tomorrow at the Cassaro Gallery. After reading the message, she told the doctor she would stay. Hogarth and Lyonne laid in bed, staring into each other’s eyes after having sex. Lyonne looked at Hogarth and saw someone who had everything they ever had wanted, though Hogarth insisted this wasn’t true. As for Peter, Hogarth wondered what Kith would tell him. She said she’d tell him the truth as she and Peter have an open marriage. When Zoey died, they gave each other their own sanity. While marriage is long, they’ll never leave each other. Jones was right back on her feet the following day for the Cassaro Gallery auction. She walked around the building to the back alley and jumped up onto the roof. Jones broke in through the door on the roof and found the sculpture. Unfortunately, Walker was at the auction as well, posing as a buyer. She hacked into their computer and took a photo of their sellers’ contact information. Jones waited outside the building for Walker. Jones wanted Brandt’s contact info and Walker wanted the sculpture. Walker then proceeded to call Jones out on her bullshit. She wanted to be a hero but didn’t do what it took. Jones didn’t care for what she had to say. She only wanted Brandt’s info and demanded that it be handed over. However, Walker had spent the last year honing her abilities, making her what she described as unstoppable. Just to show her she’s not, Jones backhanded Walker, sending her to the ground. Jones dropped the sculpture, grabbed Walker’s phone, and informed her that no one is unstoppable. Jones then called Brandt from Walker’s phone, posing as an assistant for the gallery. She informed him that his lot had sold and asked where he’d like the check delivered. Jones entered Brandt’s hideout and took his gun. He was visibly afraid, telling her to take whatever she wanted, though Jones wasn’t interested. She then pinned Brandt to the wall with a car. He suspected that Jones was hired by his sister, however, Jones informed him that she couldn’t care less about the sculpture. She’s angry that he hired someone to stab him. Brandt claimed that he did no such thing. He’d been hiding out ever since she and Walker broke into his apartment. On top of that, he didn’t have anyone to hire as no one would risk pissing off a couple of supers. Realizing that he was telling the truth, Jones pulled the car off of him. She then called Walker and told her that Brandt isn’t her attacker and gave the location to find Brandt. Ducasse revealed to Hogarth that Peter Lyonne was having an affair, though that wasn’t enough. Hogarth needed more. She wanted him to dig deeper. Jones returned to her apartment to find Costa awaiting her arrival. His station got an anonymous call about a perp they had been trying to pin down for months. They found him gift wrapped with hard evidence against him. But, he kept whining about a couple of powered chicks who were after him, one of which was Jones. Costa wondered if Brandt was Jones’ attacker, but he wasn’t. He then asked about the second powered masked woman. However, Jones claimed that she didn’t know her. Jones later invited Erik over and admitted that she ate the burger and owed him $50. As she spoke to Erik, she had flashes of her attack. It was then that she realized she wasn’t the target. So, she invited Erik in, choked him up on the door, and asked why someone wanted to kill him. Cast Main Cast: *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones *Rachael Taylor as Trish Walker *Eka Darville as Malcolm Ducasse *Benjamin Walker as Erik Gelden *Sarita Choudhury as Kith Lyonne *Jeremy Bobb as Gregory Sallinger *Tiffany Mack as Zaya Okonjo *Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeri Hogarth Guest Stars: *John Benjamin Hickey as Peter Lyonne *John Ventimiglia as Detective Eddy Costa *Aneesh Sheth as Gillian *Jessica Frances Dukes as Grace *Matt Weiss as Andrew Brandt *Ezra Barnes as Doctor Purks *Pedro Carmo as Gallerist *Neville Braithwaite as Waiter *Zuhdi Boueri as Nurse *Anthony J. Gallo as Street Vendor *Michael Kelberg as Man On Street *Tobee Paik as P.A. *Sandra Glinka as Graduate Student *Lynn Marocola as FDNY Paramedic (uncredited) *Bob Leszczak as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Necole Milone as Pedestrian (uncredited) *John DiGiorgio as Restaurant Patron (uncredited) Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **Metro-General Hospital **Jessica Jones' Apartment Building ***Malcolm Ducasse's Apartment ***Alias Investigations Office **''Tutto Ilgiorno'' **Trish Walker's Hideout **Andrew Brandt's Apartment **Hogarth and Associates Law Office **Jeri Hogarth's Apartment **Cassaro Gallery **15th Precinct Police Station (mentioned) *Israel (mentioned) Events *Attack on Andrew Brandt *Ambush at Alias Investigations Office (flashback) Items *''Style by Trish'' Vehicles To be added Organizations *Alias Investigations *Hogarth and Associates *Cheng Consulting Management *New York City Police Department *WJBP-TV *ARN *Fire Department of New York City Mentioned *Wendy Ross-Hogarth *Pam *Zoye Lyonne *Vido Arocho *Oscar Arocho *Madeline Brandt * Music References External Links * * Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Episodes